<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the start of it all by fretful_butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750400">the start of it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretful_butterfly/pseuds/fretful_butterfly'>fretful_butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when you let you guard down [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childish Doctor (Doctor Who), Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretful_butterfly/pseuds/fretful_butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Using she/her pronouns for the reader.<br/>Requests are welcomed.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when you let you guard down [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the start of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Using she/her pronouns for the reader.<br/>Requests are welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doctor wasn't one to give in so easily. He liked being in control of himself and his emotions. He was the one who did the saving and he didn't like being on the other end of those circumstances.</p><p>This all was true, and still is. But one day in 1920-something New York, it was revealed to the doctor's companion that the mighty time lord had his moments of vulnerability as well.</p><p>It wasn't like he wanted her to know about it. This strange..hobby...quirk..whatever it was. It was to be kept private, something for him to do when he felt it necessary. Each regeneration had their own thoughts about it, if they could remember or if it came up in other situations. </p><p>This regression was nothing more than a way to take the weight of the universe off his shoulders for a moment. Lately, it seemed he needed it more and more.</p><p>The incident wasn't one he would soon forget. The memory made his ears burn and his stomach sick. But when he allowed himself to, he didn't regret it. He liked that you knew that part of him that no one else did. He liked how it didn't change much of your relationship, apart from the obvious. It brought you two closer in many ways. </p><p>He was surprised he didn't need to explain it to you and perhaps even more surprised you wanted anything to do with him after that. </p><p>The two of you went on travelling across space and time with those special little moments in between. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>